Salk Cancer Center ? Overall Project Summary / Abstract The Salk Institute Cancer Center is a premier cancer research center that uses innovative and collaborative approaches to tackle some of the most pressing challenges facing cancer biologists today. Researchers in the Salk Cancer Center are employing cutting edge genomic, epigenomic, transcriptome, and metabolomic approaches to molecularly characterize cancer. The goals of this research are to develop new diagnostic tools and to also define cancer subtypes so that clinicians will be able to select the most effective therapeutic approaches, while also identifying new molecular targets. Salk Cancer Center researchers are at the forefront of developing and applying these approaches; discoveries like reprogramming tumor metabolism and tumor microenvironment have the power to revolutionize diagnostics and are already demonstrating tremendous potential in the clinic. The Salk Cancer Center is building upon its outstanding foundation in basic discovery science to identify and develop new therapeutic targets for multiple tumor types. Cancer Center researchers have discovered new cancer genes, identified potential therapeutic targets, and defined new drug resistance mechanisms. During this past funding period, multiple basic discoveries from a handful of labs at the Salk Cancer Center have led to early phase clinical trials, greatly expanding translational efforts at Salk. Over the next five years, as part of the Conquering Cancer Initiative, the Salk Cancer Center will bring more of its basic research discoveries to preclinical and clinical settings. Funding from the National Cancer Institute provides the Salk Cancer Center with the organizational and financial support needed to make a significant impact on cancer diagnosis and treatment. The two reorganized research programs (Genetic, Epigenetic, and Immune Circuits in Cancer; Animal Models of Cancer and Therapeutics) provide opportunities for members to come together, maximizing collaboration and communication. The seven Shared Resources provide access to technologies, services, and expertise to enhance productivity and promote multidisciplinary interactions. Essential Developmental Funds enable the Center to remain at the forefront of cancer research. Together, these elements of the Salk Cancer Center create an environment that supports the level of scientific discovery required to make real progress in improving cancer diagnosis and treatment.